Bleach de a lá Fleur
by fleurisms
Summary: Sometimes by faith alone just doesn't cut it. A little bit of perseverance, friendship, & a guide to all things supernatural can also do the job. Briar Rose & Aneri Magnolia are a pair to be reckoned with, but fate has a sick sense of humor. In a turn of events, their problems just got a whole lot bigger. Can they handle it themselves, or is there a need for some outside help?
1. Mission 0: A Presence

_August 20, 2018_

_2:15:45 PM_

_Southern Sector, New Orleans, Louisiana_

* * *

A _presence _. A term that can mean existing, occurring or being present in a place. In a different context, people say that it's commandeering the attention in a room with an energy so palpable, that the mass has no choice but to be drawn to it. When you see someone with a grand sense of being, it's tough to ignore, and even harder not to bask in their greatness and admire. Like for instance, how athletic, or hardworking. How they get the job done like no other. Diligent, friendly, ferociously handsome. The list, _oh _it was endless, and still being added to. When talking about someone like him, one couldn't help but to applaud and record his greatness. Limited edition, autographed copy. The best guy you could ever meet. He could move mountains and redirect streams, he coul-

"Earth to, _no one's quick as Gaston _," Maya whistles and taps him on the shoulder. Ricky turns, wiping some excess sweat from his brow, the ever-present smile gracing his features as he looks to the girl. "Stop narrating your life like that, it's really annoying."

"Oh, you heard that?" Ricky laughs, shaking his head, drops of sweat flying from his wet strands. Maya's face folded into a grimace, stepping just out of his disgusting, sweat-drizzling range. "I mean, I can't help it. When you're as great as I am, you have to let the people know, naw mean? I'm lah yeah wit' da yeah."

"The people? I don't particularly think your own attention span is stupid enough to sit through your conceit," she threw a towel at his head, which he decided to just drape around his neck. Instead of wiping his sweaty, nasty head. "And, stop using slang like you actually know how to use it." Maya rolls her eyes as Ricky laughs, pulling the girl into a side hug. Struggling to escape from his clammy clutches, Ricky finally conceded and let her go, not wanting to collide with the column that was in the middle of the hall.

With one final tug in his direction, Maya was pulled around the column, narrowly missing her own confrontation with the marble. "Mom always said splitting the pole is bad luck. Don't want you contacting any of that bad mojo," he grinned, tossing her a classic Ricky wink. His attention was turned back in the direction he was walking, a casual, happy whistle leaving his lips.

The hall wasn't too terribly crowded, but as a different person passed the pair by, the grin on Ricky's face got wider. He lived for the attention and he aimed to please. Each person that passed by got their own unique greeting and Maya wondered if they would ever make it out of the hall before dark.

"Yo, Rick, how's that Vice Cap'n thing goin'?" A man with kempt locks calls as they pass one another by. "Find anythin' good on yer patrols?"

"Nah," Ricky answers, "If'm honest, most places are...kinda dead." There was a brief pause between his joke and the uncontrollable laughter that left the man as he passed them by. The bodily reaction that left Maya was almost comical, as she rubbed her forehead looked towards the sky as if she was praying to the gods.

"I wish you'd have learned a better sense of humor. It's been nearly a decade and a half of you using the same couple of one-liners." Maya lamented, begging with her eyes for his train of groupies not to encourage his behavior. "You know you aren't funny, right? You've never been."

"Aw, Mai-Mai, you're hurting the feelings of the Great and Powerful Ricky. Wit' tha God Body, might I add." Ricky whines, reaching over to pat Maya on the head. Once again, the girl moved out of his grasp, nose upturned in as she tried to avoid the musty smell that was radiating off of him in waves.

"And you're hurting my nose by not taking a shower. They have showers in the locker rooms for a reason, you know."

"You're just jealous." Ricky stops in the middle of the hallway, whipping around to face Maya once again, "The Rickster got the skills to pay many a bill an' the certificates to prove it."

Maya raises a hand, a hot retort on her tongue, to which Ricky is already looking smugly at her, waiting to respond when a rush of air stops them both. The two turn their gazes towards the door that had just open and shut tightly, staring at the man who just entered the hallway.

"Lt. Dąbrowski, Lt. Maya, just the pair I was looking to see." The towering man's voice is level and deep, but not intimidating despite how he stands over them.

"Branch Commander Fleur." Both salute him, "You were looking for us?" Ricky continues, a tinge of confusion in his voice, "You know I get Early D, so we came for a little bit. Had to maintain these legs, this body, this-"

"Branch Commander, excuse this one. You know how he gets after a workout, was there a pressing matter?" Maya tilts her head, eyes gleaming. "We've turned in the report from our last mission...was there something wrong with it?"

"I haven't had a chance to read it yet, but we do have a pressing matter if you have time to listen." Commander Fleur stated, his gaze sweeping over the two. "Walk with me a moment, will you?"

Ricky nods, following after the commander who takes the lead in front of the two. He trades confused glances with Maya who keeps her gaze trained on the Commander's bald head, which glints occasionally in the fluorescent lights.

"There has been some disturbances recently," The Commander begins, clearing his throat, "Around Mid-West and this sector as well. Nothing too concrete yet, but it's been reported more than a few times, so the locals are asking we look into it."

"With all due respect, Commander," Ricky looks to Maya, then back to the commander, "We've got a higher clearance level, so...shouldn't this be something for, like, the Junior Agents training exercises? Unless it's a real threat..."

"I know it sounds very run-around and small, but it's good to have some of the senior agents check out things like this for the ease of the locals." The Commander stops in the middle of the hallway, turning to Ricky and Maya, "While I trust our Junior Agents and their instructors, I still would prefer a senior agent or someone with your particular set of skills to handle this matter."

"I _do _have a particularly good set of skills," Ricky agrees, "Alright, I'm your man. I'll go out an' catch this disturbance."

"Excellent! With your covert operating skills, I feel that yourself and Lt. Maya will be able to handle this mission quick and efficiently, which is what we're looking for." The Commander continues, nodding his head as he agreed with his own statement.

"Aw, you don't have to butter me up, Commander. Me 'n Maya know we the yeah with the yes." Ricky brushes off his shoulder, sniffing a little bit as he does so. Maya rolls her eyes but nods at Ricky's statement.

"Though I've got a question, Commander." Maya finally speaks up, "Our Captain... Wouldn't she be a good addition to this mission? In fact, any of our squad members?"

"Unfortunately, your Captain and another agent on your squad are dispatched to investigating another lead. As I said, I believe your skills are much more suited to the reconnaissance and potential takedown mission."

"Did you hear that, Maya? We're suited to it. This is our calling. The Hunters. Alright, Commander, you don't gotta tell me twice, but you can if you want cause I like hearing how good I am." Ricky pretends to pop his collar, "Do you have any more details?"

"I'll send them now." The Commander lifts his wrist, tapping a few things on his watch before a small whoosh is heard. Ricky's watch pings and he lifts it, quickly reading over the file.

"We'll head out at once, then." Ricky and Maya salute once more, turning to walk back the way they had come.

"Thank you. Commit greatness to your heart and excel where the blessed may depart. Be well on your mission." The Commander turns towards a door, which opens immediately, "Oh and Lt. Dąbrowski?" Ricky turns, a questioning gaze directed at the Commander for a moment, "Please take a shower, you smell like garbage."

Maya's loud laugh is the last thing the Commander hears as he enters his office.

* * *

_August 20, 2018_

_2:45:12 PM_

_Salem, Arkansas_

* * *

"So," Maya trots beside Ricky, "We're gonna catch that disturbance, huh?" Eyebrow raised, she peeked up at the teen, attempting to match and keep up with his strides.

"We're positive vibes only here, okay?" Ricky pulls his jacket a little closer to him, "I didn't cast that blessing spell on us for nothing."

"Well, it probably didn't even work, knowing your track record with spells." Maya rolls her eyes, looking around the vacant street. It was almost eerie how quiet the street was, and a shuddering shiver ruffled her fur. "Couldn't they have named this town something else?"

"Salem is a prominent figure in America. He's a wonderful cat and you're just mad there's no town called Maya." Ricky chides, his gaze never staying on any one area for too long. "I don't see anybody. How can a town with such a great name be so dead."

"I'm getting _real_ sick of your bad puns." Maya groans, shaking her fur, ears standing alert as she recognized another presence nearby. "Look, there's someone, ask them." She points toward a man on a street corner, staring into the window of a corner shop.

The two jog over, standing in front of the man who doesn't seem to see them at first. Ricky stares at the man, waiting for him to say something and when the man doesn't, he looks him over. Nearly ash gray with ratty clothes, he looks as if he's been in five barfights back to back and lost each one.

"Hey, 'scuse us?" Ricky waves a hand in front of the man, "Y'alright?" The man's distant eyes seem to refocus and turn to Ricky. He blinks once, then twice.

"Y-You can see m-me-e?" The man's hoarse voice sounds disbelieving.

"Yeah, cause you're standing there?" Ricky tilts his head as if he had asked the oddest question, "I have some questions for you if you don't mind."

"See? Me? But...how? Nobody can see me..." The man's voice shrinks the more he speaks until he's quietly mumbling to himself.

"Well, if I'm Nobody…" Ricky mutters to himself, shaking his head and casting a glance at his partner. "I think you picked the wrong person to start with. This guy doesn't even know he's dead."

"Nah, 'e knows. He been dead bout...sum' like three months now." A lanky man comes from around the corner, slinging an arm around the man, "Maurice jus' be forgettin' sometimes. Ya got questions 'r somethin'?"

"Yeah, we're looking for..." Ricky pauses, thinking for a moment. The file barely had any information on what this thing actually looked like, so how would he even describe it? "...something."

The two men stare at Ricky and he stares back, a wobbly smile sliding onto his face. Maya groans, "Is there, like, a spirit causing trouble around here? Something out of the ordinary?"

"Hm...not that I know of." The other man says, looking to Maurice, "You heard anything, buddy?"

"...I'm...dead...? How? Andy? How...?" Maurice looks down at his hands, everything about him saying disbelief was the only thing he knew.

"Ya got yer ass whupped an' then dumped. Anyway, you could go see Mama Lou on French Street. She mighta seen somethin'."

"Thanks for the help," Ricky saluted, before turning to walk in the direction of French Street. He paused for a moment, looking back at the deceased man who looked like he was going through an existential crisis. Or would it be a _did-xistential _crisis? Maya nipped at his ankles, hurrying him along before he could say anything else. However, he did quickly leave himself a mental note to inform their captain about Maurice. Maybe she would be able to help him out, she was good at putting the dead at ease.

Finding their way to French Street, Mama Lou wasn't as much help as the other two thought she would be. There wasn't much that she could offer that the file sent to his watch didn't go over. Whatever this thing was, it was really giving them all the runaround. Not many of the beings around the area seemed particularly worried, but there was something in his gut telling him to run. Ricky Dąbrowski didn't run; it wasn't in his character, and just the thought made him uncomfortable.

Maybe it was the stagnant air or the fact that the more they walked around, the number of souls they saw started to lessen. It was like that moment animals prepare themselves for a great storm and head in the opposite direction of it. As for Ricky and Maya, it almost felt like they were walking headfirst into the storm. Paranoia, was that what he was feeling? Either way, he was pretty tired of the loop-de-loop that he was getting, but the teen couldn't exactly call it a successful mission if he didn't come back with _something _.

"The only thing we've found is a ghost rat, a rusty penny, and my impatience for our lack of discovery. Did I miss anything?" Maya yawns, shaking out her tiredness from head to toe.

"No, I don't think you did." Ricky sighed, leaning up against the old statue in the park. "Maybe it's moved on from this town? I mean, there's not really anything I would want to disturb here. Maurice is already disturbed enough."

"He need some milk." Maya gives her own take on the man, walking closer to Ricky and curling her tail around his leg. She looks up at him, her eyes blinking slowly. "The Commander really got you. Checking out this nowhere lead." She snickered, coyly tilting her head from side to side.

"He complimented our skills. I couldn't _not _do it, you know that." Ricky sighs, pulling out his outdated phone. "I guess we'll just call for a portal and go home... I don't want to, bu-"

"Idiot!" Maya flicks her tail at Ricky's leg. She jumps up onto the ledge surrounding the statue and paws at his wrist, "Your SpiriWatch!"

"Yeah, what abou-oh...! Oh, Maya, you're smart. Too smart. Of course, you're smart. You're my Divine."

"Don't flatter me, Ricky wit' tha God Bod and Idiot Brain. Just use the damn thing." Maya rolls her eyes, though her tail swishes back and forth.

Ricky drops his phone into his pocket, devoting his attention towards the watch as he goes through the different applications before landing on a particular one. Maya and Ricky watch the screen for a moment, which is blank aside from the gray areas and small lines detailing a simple map version of the area they are in. Swiping around reveals that as they had already seen, there weren't many spirits in the area.

"...There's nothing around. Nothing special anyway." Ricky pushes off of the ledge, stretching. "I guess it's really time to go home."

Maya hops down from the ledge, following after Ricky who is looking for the park's exit. The pair takes only a few steps before a loud blaring from Ricky's watch stops the two in their tracks. Maya's fur bristles at the sound while Ricky repeatedly taps at his watch, which isn't responding. "Turn that off!" Maya yelps, pressing her paws against her ears.

"I'm trying, but nothing's happenin'! D'ya think it's broken?" Ricky shakes his wrist as if the motion would help shut off the watch, "It's blinkin' like crazy... maybe I should've updated it."

"That would've been ni-" Maya cuts herself off with a predatory growl, her tails spreading and bristling once more. Ricky stops fidgeting with his watch to look down at Maya, whose eyes are darting around the area.

The yelp Maya emits is something Ricky can feel in his whole being, more than hear. He feels the way she hits the tree and how it snaps in half from the force more than he can see it. Even more than that, the insanely chilly, blood-curdling scream that permeates the area directly afterward is something he can feel ringing in his ears as he tries to steady himself to run towards Maya.

"Maya!" Ricky calls, skidding across the grass towards the remnants of the tree where Maya lays. "Get up, luv, we gotta move." Maya weakly groans, when Ricky pushes away part of the tree, grabbing her and running opposite the monster.

He chances a glance backward, eyes widening and his pace picking up upon seeing how close the creature had gotten to the pair. Garbed in black with a broken white mask, the creatures wailing continues.

Ricky trips, rolling and skidding until he's backed against a tree and the creature is gaining. "Fuck, okay, Maya, can you do this?"

"Doesn't...matter." Maya grunts out, "Just call...it."

Ricky doesn't waste time with a response, instead, he quickly presses his hand against the air, the palm glowing with a bright green orange-colored energy. An odd seal appears in front of him and within it, Ricky draws a quick symbol. _" Mark the target, draw the bow, with you as my guide, my target always hits true. Maya, lend me your strength!"_

The creature approaches, screaming once more, but the blinding light now coming from Ricky stops it momentarily. Within seconds, the light has dissipated. Ricky stands where he once was backed up against the tree, with Maya by his side. "Alright, let's get this done." Ricky draws his bow, eyes on the creature.

Target locked on, Ricky shoots his arrow, but the creature is quicker than before. Bypassing the arrow altogether, the creature makes its way into Ricky's personal space, swiping at him with inky claws. Ricky swings his bow around to deflect, though he still takes the brunt of the hit, which sends him careening into the gate. From the force, Ricky and the gate fall over into the street. Maya materializes right next to him, pawing at his face. "This is a nice start, right? We're having fun, don't you think?"

"I am a near-immortal being with no definite age in your puny human years on how long I've existed and yet you, _somehow_, are taking many years off of my lifespan with your bad quips and haphazard, reckless approach to this."

"But you're having fun, _right _?" Ricky reiterates, sitting up.

"_Ricky _!" Maya yelps just as the creature once again makes a swipe at Ricky, only deflected by the fact that his back is against the ground and his quickness with the bow. Bringing his legs up under him, Ricky is able to force his legs and the bow upwards into a thrust, which sends the beast hurtling a few yards away.

He quickly jumps up, drawing his bow once again. "Okay, big n' bad, take two."


	2. Mission I

_August 20, 2018_

_2:15:45 PM_

_Saint Paul Cemetery_

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

* * *

Mission Notes

Location: decrepit Cemetery - Split trees, worn gate, busted brick

Monday afternoon, after a long day of school. Not like either of us really want to be doing this on a Monday, let alone the first day back after summer break.

Number one ghost hotspot; although, every cemetery must be the number one ghost hotspot.

Crazy things happen in New Orleans, but even crazier things happen in a New Orleans Cemetery.

Did I mention a cemetery?

98 Degrees, no clouds, no wind; humid, hot, and absolute discomfort.

Locals complaining about oddities and things going missing. What kind of things do ghosts have anyway?

* * *

Cemeteries were strange places full of many different odd emotions. There was something just as magical about a cemetery as it was forlorn. An area full of such wealth and history of the individuals that rest there were often eventually forgotten and unkempt. The Saint Paul cemetery was no different with it's peeling tombstones and cracked brick. The cemetery was not new, but it was not old**.** A zone coddled by an abundance of trees, grass, and flowers; the cemetery was well-hidden, and to most, it was forgotten. Moss grew on aging trees and leaves crunched beneath their feet. The gate depicting what name the cemetery used to have was broken, barely hanging onto the wrought iron fence. It was clear that time was surely a factor as the weathered down, eroded iron was broken towards the bottom, allowing anyone a grand entrance. It was the type of place that could be seen in movies where teens dared one another to enter and prove of its haunting.

This cemetery had seen a lot of history, and the two now entering it knew they were not the first. The taller of the two almost felt bad for interrupting the peace, but as one part of the rusted iron pole went down, so did her guilt. The sticky humidity had them standing slightly apart as if that would cool them down. As they walked through the sorry excuse for a gate, sunlight streaming through the thick canopies of leaves blinded them minutely, their gazes scanning left and right. No movement was spotted, though they continued to scrutinize the area. Cracked, moss-covered tombstones with hardly discernible inscriptions were laid in straight rows. Old vases of rotted flowers sat beneath a random few, reminiscent of an Edgar Allan Poe poem. While the newer tombstones sat out like a sore thumb, showing off their readable inscriptions, but still weather-worm from the passing seasons and years.

Different from the fresh air right outside the cemetery gates, walking in has the two newcomers reeling from the smell, a hacking cough coming from both as they continued. The shorter one coughs once again, trying to wave away the smell. "First, it's _so _hot and humid, then we walk right into someone's cloud of ass," She pushes her hair back once again, a gruff groan flinging itself out of her mouth. "First week of school and we're already at the cemetery. _Fun _."

"I know you hate these types of things," Her taller companion speaks up, a slight strain in her voice, "But this is just how things have to be sometimes. I mean, I could do without the smell, but your hair always frizzes in anything higher than 60 degrees and we don't do low temps in New Orleans, or did you forget that?"

"I didn't, but it was nice to be somewhere where I didn't have to put an assload of product in my hair to keep it nice and wavy. I just don't understand why we're here again."

"We're here to check out..." She paused, leaning down for dramatic effect, "_ a disturbance _." The taller drops her gaze to her partner in a conspiratory way. "Things have been going missing from this cemetery— I don't know how they noticed, because this cemetery toe up [𝟣] and it don't look like anyone comes here."

"_Doesn't,_ but...This place is actually really big. How do they expect us to cover all of it when there's only two of us?"

"It'd be nice if Ricky dawg-ass [𝟤] was here. But since he's not," She clears her throat, "It's up to the Dream Team: Aneri Magnolia and Briar Rose to deal with this."

"_ Maggie, _but, I'm _so _excited." Maggie twirls her finger in the air. "Where are the _ghulgh [𝟥] _—!" Maggie jumps, a snarled scream leaving her mouth as she turns. A shudder rang through her body as cool fingers nipped against the nape of her neck. Briar Rose whips around, hands thrown up defensively. The two calm down as they see who is behind them.

"_ Johnson _!" Maggie yelps, "What are you doin' all the way out here?" Johnson laughs curling himself up into a ball to float just out of Briar Rose's reach. "Touchin' on people like dat!"

"Aw, luv, don't be like dat," Johnson laughs once more. "Y'all here in one of m' li'l territories, so I hadda come an-and say hello t' my fav li'l agents, now huh?"

"Aneri Magnolia, I think you mean: _What are you doing in this area? _and _Touching people in a most unwanted manner,_ but don't be touchin' on people, Johnson. You done heard her." Briar Rose sticks her tongue out at Maggie, before quickly switching roles and pointing a finger at him, her gaze hardening.

"What're y'all doin' so far from Quarter, eh?" Johnson ignores Briar Rose's warning as he stands on his feet, walking towards them. "Ol' 'mander let y'all out? Ain't seen ya lah girls [𝟦] in weeks."

"We were busy hunting things worth our time in another state, Johnson." Maggie fluffs her bun, pushing stray strands of hair behind her ear in a huff, "It was a great way to recover from your bullshit."

"Alright, now. Y'know I apologized fer that whole weredog incident, yanno. He turnt back to a real dog again, or did ya forget I did that?" Johnson wags his finger, clearly offended by Maggie's foul choice of words.

"That's not the point and you know it! Mowgli hasn't been the same since then and— you know what, I'm not talking about this." Maggie frowned up at him, pointing at the man petulantly. Briar Rose throws a hand in front of her sister, stepping forward a bit.

"Okay, okay. Y'all gettin' bucked up [𝟧] n' all dat. Let's all just calm down a li'l bit. Maggie, we got things to do. Johnson, don't you got things to do somewhere else?"

"Not particularly, no. What're y'all doin'? Maybe I could help?" Johnson wags his eyebrows, nudging the air in front of Briar Rose, not daring to actually touch her.

"We don't need any of your _kind _help, thank you. Come on, Briar Rose." Maggie turns on her heel, taking two steps before she trips over a tree root, stumbling through three more ghosts idly standing in her path. Maggie coughs, dusting herself off, continuing on as if she hadn't fallen.

"You heard her, c'mon Briar Rose." Johnson floats after Maggie while Briar Rose brings up the rear. "So y'ain't answer my question."

"There have been reports of a disturbance around here by the locals—i.e. someone's been grave robbing this area," Maggie informs Johnson, a slight distasteful mumble under her breath. She could have sworn the goal was to leave the nuisance behind, yet, he still somehow found a way to stick with the duo.

"Dunno how they can tell, but alright." Briar Rose shrugs, "So we've been sent to check up on it."

"Maybe try talkin' to these 'ere people." Johnson gestures to the ghosts now milling about the area, curious as to what the commotion as about. "We c'n split up n' whateva like dat."

"We don't need your help, as I kindly stated earlier." Maggie huffs, crossing her arms, "Briar, tell him."

"Well..." Briar Rose looks from Maggie to Johnson, who eagerly nods at her. "We need someone to replace Ricky..."

"Fine! But I'm going this way and you better not follow me!" Maggie tosses her hands up, taking a few steps and slamming her foot into a tombstone. The tombstone hardly budges, though the same can't be said for Maggie, who immediately freezes up. Then, in a quick motion, grabs her foot. "_Fuckin' _A!"

"Aneri _Magnolia!_ Language, we are amongst the dead!" Briar Rose snaps at the smaller girl, who scrunches up her nose in pain as she attempts to walk it off.

"Heckin' A!" Maggie corrects herself, "Is that better? Is that better for you, now that I am in pain and wanted to put words to what I felt? Now that I'm hurting, is my cursing the only thing that bothers you? Not my pain?"

"You get hurt a lot, so..." Briar Rose looks away, "Have fun going that way. Johnson, you go the other way."

"No!" Maggie yelps, a pout finding its way to her lips, "I changed my mind. _I'm _going that way. Johnson, take my old path."

"How much is th' pay fer th' day's work?" Johnson asks, "I got mouths to feed n' all that."

Briar Rose and Maggie don't bother responding, instead, the two have already started talking to other ghosts, trying to find information. Johnson sighs, shaking his head. The things he did for these girls._  
_

* * *

After wandering around the cemetery for the better part of an hour, Briar Rose, Maggie, and Johnson regroup in front of the old, weathered chapel. Maggie sits down on the steps, careful not to sit near one of the tombs, while Briar Rose leans against the stone railing and Johnson floats above them.

"Well, that was a bust." Maggie sighs, looking down at the dirty steps. "They had nothing to say other than to argue about who would be coming to visit them."

"All the ghosts I talked to had complaints." Briar Rose waves the list in front of her, "The Commander's gonna have to come talk to them because I ain't dealing with this shit." Who knew that in the afterlife there would be so much to complain about. The flowers weren't pretty enough, animals made homes on their tombs, no one came to visit them; the list sounded completely petty, but the two could empathize with how it felt to be left alone with no one to care for them anymore. If anything, the Commander would have to assign more agents to this area to perform monthly maintenance on the tombs just to keep the ghosts in the area satisfied.

"Aw, cheer up now." Johnson spins around, landing on his feet, "They say the dead can't tell stories, but they never said the dead couldn't complain. An' y'all signed up fer this 'nyway."

"Personally, I signed up for bangin' ass battles and trade [𝟨]ass boys, but as they say 'go off, I guess'." Briar Rose sighs, "Alright, let's take one more loop around and if we don't find anything, then we'll leave."

Maggie murmurs her agreement, moving to stand, though something out of her peripheral has her staying put. Her head snaps quickly to the left, almost enough to give her whiplash, though nothing is there. She stands, dusting off her pants as Briar Rose walks past her.

The two continue walking, with Johnson slowly floating behind both of them. Maggie shudders, stopping herself mid-stride and looking to her left once again. A shadowy figure darts by and the girl feels cold as she reaches for Briar Rose. Just out of her reach, Maggie pulls her hand back close to her. Surely it was just another ghost playing tricks on her. They enjoyed doing that since she was the one that got the most spooked out of the two.

Maggie's eyes dart around, never staying on one thing for more than a second or two. She wasn't being paranoid, just... cautious. What if it wasn't a regular ghost? What if it was something more? Maggie picked up her pace, not exactly matching Briar Rose's long strides, but tailing her closely.

Maggie slams into the back of Briar Rose, who doesn't even budge, but instead turns, grabbing Maggie's hand so she doesn't fall over again. "I never thought I'd have to tell you to watch where you're goin'." Briar Rose snickers, helping Maggie stand completely upright.

"Yeah, haha... sorry." Maggie stutters, breathing out. "Got... um, d-distracted."

"By what?" Briar Rose questions, "Did you see something?" Briar Rose scans the immediate area, "Huh, did ya notice all the ghosts were gone? Even Johnson ain't here no more." There was a pause as the girls looked around the immediate area, noticing that the cemetery had gone eerily quiet. A chill wracked its way up Maggie's spine, and she drew closer to her companion, holding onto her hand. Briar Rose gave the girl a soft, reassuring squeeze, senses on alert, eyes scanning thoroughly and slowly like the arms of a ticking clock.

"_Isn't here anymore_, but no... I was looking at something else. And that's just typical of Johnson. As soon as he found out he wasn't getting paid, you know he only stuck around because he owed a favor to us." Maggie clears her throat and taking a deep breath in to rid of the tightness that was left in her chest. "Where did they all go?"

"Maybe they're gearing up for a surprise _Magic Maggis _trick. _Oooooh _..." Briar Rose's tone drops eerily, her fingers dancing across Maggie's shoulder and down her arm. Despite herself, Maggie shudders unconsciously, then catches herself. She then scoffs, pulling away from Briar Rose, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. "Aw, c'mon, don't get upset, Maggis. I found something. It's why I stopped walkin'."

Briar Rose steps slightly off to the side so that Maggie can see. Directly in front of them is a ring of equidistance mushrooms, most with brown tops and a slight twinkle to their tops. "A fairy ring...it's what scientists consider to be a naturally occurring ring or arc of mushrooms. As the fungus grows and seeks food underground, it becomes more stable. They are usually found in forests or grasslands...not cemeteries. Which is weird because—"

"Yeah, I read the book too, Database. This isn't Supernatural 101, you can save the lecture." Briar Rose rolls her eyes, cutting the girl off from her educational ramble. "I'm assuming this the cause of the disappearances. So... how do we get the fae to come out? Break the circle? I'm down for some mushroom kickin'."

"No! That's the first thing you _don't _do when encountering a fae." Maggie waves her hands wildly, making a wall between the taller girl and the ring of fungus. "Science says there's no problem entering it, but folklore says we will die young. And with my luck, I'll probably die right now."

"You're so negative sometimes. Is it because you're so short? It's a wonder I have Ana and you don't. You're both the same. So... what does Database herself say?" Briar Rose asks after a slight pause, checking her watch momentarily. "C'mon, we don't got all day, it's like 4:30 and Mom is makin' first week back Fritay."

_"Don't have all day_, but fine," Maggie puffs out a large breath, "I'll ignore the short quip in favor of us needing to figure this out to leave—it's too creepy without the spirits here. Okay, um...nine times to the sun." Briar Rose stares at her, waiting for Maggie to clarify. "You can only enter a fairy ring during a full moon, by running around the ring nine times in the direction of how the sun travels during the day... or you can just run around the ring nine times, still in the sun's direction—ten is too many and you'll have to start over. There's also the interesting method of wearing your hat backward because it can apparently _confuse_ the fae, which, personally, I don't understand because—"

"Alright, we don't have hats, so we're running." Briar Rose claps her hands, effectively cutting Maggie off. Despite Maggie's protests, the two girls line up to run around the circle. On Briar Rose's count, the two girls begin running. Three laps in and only slightly winded, Maggie stops short, feeling like a meercat as her back straightens and she looks off into the clear distance. A feeling of coldness washes over her, and a suffocating pressure flattens into her chest. Briar Rose laps around her, nudging the girl as she goes by.

"Why'd you stop running?" Briar Rose asks, passing Maggie on her fifth lap. Somewhere in her mind, Maggie could feel envy rising at Briar Rose's athleticism and stamina. Maggie holds her arm out to stop Briar Rose as she tries to lap her for the sixth time. "Aw, now we have to start over—," Briar tilts her head, curiosity touching her tone. "What's with this hot ass wind? You feelin' that?" Hot winds weren't uncommon, but when the trees around them weren't even moving an inch, and there were no signs of wind coming from any other direction, it was rather strange. Ghost related, if you asked either of them.

Maggie doesn't respond, only shaking her head as she looks around. Briar Rose follows suit, though neither sees anything immediately.

The apprehension rises in them both, reaching higher and higher with every passing second. Maggie draws closer to Briar Rose, her breathing getting shorter with each breath while Briar Rose tries to situate Maggie safely behind her, though neither can tell where their supposed enemy will be striking from.

Maggie gasps loudly at the crunching and crumbling sound from behind them. The two whip around, just in time to catch the spreading of dark brown grass and crumbling mushrooms. In the middle of the decrepit circle lies a small creature, battered and bruised with traces of a translucent liquid on its body. "Is it safe to go in there?" Briar Rose asks quietly, her grip on Maggie's arm getting tighter.

"Th-Th-The, uh, the circle's gone...So, yeah...I think so..._ yeah._" Maggie whispers back as if she didn't want anything overhearing them. The two slowly tread into the former circle, catching glimpses of what was formerly an entrance to the fae's realm. As they reach the fairy in the middle, all traces of the circle's connection to the fae realm are gone.

Briar Rose momentarily lets go of Maggie to kneel down, picking up the fairy in her hands. She stands, allowing Maggie to look over the fairy as well. It groans in Briar Rose's hand, moving slightly, eyes fluttering open and closed until they settle, half-lidded.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Briar Rose asks quietly, skipping the formalities. The fairy groans once more, a weak twinkle of its wings showing the distrust it has for them. "We won't hurt you...Uh, g-gimme a minute."

With her free hand, Briar Rose raises her hand, a sparkling yellow light emanating from it. In the air, a seal appears in front of her. In the middle of it, she draws a quick symbol. _"Healing more, Healing- _Move!" Briar Rose shoves the fae towards Maggie, who falls backward, and onto the dead grass while Briar Rose jumps up. Kicking off of the creature, Briar Rose vaults into a flip, landing just a few feet away from the creature.

Maggie plops down behind Briar Rose, looking up at the portal she just fell out of, sighing in relief. For once, she actually landed where she needed to, but she couldn't relax too much as she turned her attention back to the grotesque creature in front of them. Maggie cradled the injured fae against her, her heart stuttering as she heard the being whimpering in pain. She brushed a gentle fingertip against its head, trying her best not to jostle it too much.

The monster above them was ginormous, towering above with a long, willowy body. It moved in a manner of an ungraceful waltz, a guttural wail leaving its center like a banshee crying. The long gangly limbs reminded the girl of a person dressed in cult attire. Hooded head, white-boned face, with a chattering grimace. It was a true nightmare, something she was sure would haunt her in her sleep for many nights to come. What put the girl off the most was not the pointed thorn of a nose or spikes that ringed its shoulders like a necklace, but instead was the hole that was carved neatly where she assumed the stomach should be.

"What the _fuck _is this?" Briar Rose's voice rises an octave in a strange twist of panic and urgency. Her face twists up in disgust at the creature snarling at them. "Maggie, get back a couple more feet!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, but mind your language!" Maggie and the fae fall through another portal, ending up a little bit further away from Briar Rose and the creature. The creature wastes no time in running towards Briar Rose, but veers off, headed for Maggie. She wanted to commit the creature to memory, but it was making it a little hard with the _special _attention that it thought the girl needed.

Briar Rose runs, slipping on the grass, but manages to make it in time to take the brunt of the hit. Arms up to block, Briar Rose skids, until the creature gives one final push back, knocking her far away and into a tree. The old tree cracks and snaps, but Briar Rose is already standing and running once more by the time the trunk and branches hit the ground. "Maggie! What kind of _heckin'_ animal is this?"

"Are you _sure_ this is some kind of damn animal?" Maggie yelps back, "Cause it don't look like one I've ever seen! Show me the Animal Planet you've been watching!"

"I'm making some assumptions and I assume you need to answer my questions! Will you check the damn database?" Briar Rose screams, running from the monster. "I'm trying not to die here!" Briar Rose is barely heard over the guttural screeching of the monster as it chases after her, gaining on her in leaps and bounds.

"I will if you'd give me a minute and stop calling my mind a database!" Maggie clutches the fae close to her chest as she looks down at the grass, trying to think of anything she'd seen that looked even remotely like this Eldritch Horror incarnate in front of them. "Mask... white... mask... bl-black.. Black cloak... Middle Eastern? No... it's definitely not American... Maybe a hybrid? A hybrid but... of _what_?"

Briar Rose turns, jumping at the creature, who only swipes at her, knocking her up and away from it. "Fuck!" Briar Rose yelps as she hits a tombstone and rolls over. "Shit...this is so fucking poo." She couldn't even land a hit on the creature like this, and she could barely outrun it if she and Maggie were to make an escape. "Think, Briar Rose...you're not a captain for nothing..."

The glint of her bracelet catches Briar Rose's eye and she sits up. "Ah, right... how could I forget." Briar Rose quickly sits up, looking around the area. The creature hadn't caught sight of Maggie yet and instead seemed to be anticipating for Briar Rose's next move.

Briar Rose stands up, clearing her throat, "Ana, c'mon out, it's time to play!" Briar Rose raises her arm up. The gold bracelet glints once more, and in a swirl of leaves, a man appears next to Briar Rose. He yawns, taking a look around before looking to Briar Rose.

"Will you _ever_ call me officially?" He asks, his tone flat. Briar Rose doesn't bother with a response, she instead waves her hand at him, her eyes never leaving the creature out of fear it may try to attack Maggie once more.

"No time for any of that, we got things to do." Briar Rose throws up a hand, "Gimme a weapon."

"..." Ana opens his mouth a few times before he sighs, waving his hand, a small leaf appearing out of his palm. Briar Rose snatches the leaf out of the air and pours spiritual energy into it. Vines shoot out of her enclosed fist, wrapping and warping until they form a long pole with a pointed blade. "You could say please. So entitled."

"Please and Thank You, O Wondrous One. Alright, let's see if this will work." Briar Rose twirls the Naginata in her hand, pointing it at the creature. The creature, sensing something different about Briar Rose, narrows it's attention only to her as she charges at the creature.

In a quick movement, Briar Rose spins around the creature, using her Naginata for movement and slices it on the back, whirling around to face the creature once more. A deafening wail leaves it's throat at the inflicted wound, though if anything, the creature only seems more enraged.

Charging at the creature again, Briar Rose becomes locked in a battle of strikes between herself and the being, with neither landing a good clean hit. Shallow cuts appear on Briar Rose as she jumps back, Naginata clutched tightly in her hands.

She pants heavily, staring the creature down, though it looks to have taken hardly any damage. "Maggie... d-id you find anything?" Briar Rose weakly raises her voice.

"I'm not sure what this thing is!" Maggie calls back, "It's strong, though."

"Yeah, I noticed." Briar Rose rolls her eyes, "God, I can't believe I'm getting beat by some unknown white mask joker-lookin' motherfucker. You better not tell Ricky 'bout this."

"Well, if you don't beat this thing, ain't nobody telling anybody anythin'." Maggie replies, "Just a suggestion: you could try fighting better." Not being much of a fighter, Maggie stood out on the side, throwing in her passenger seat driver suggestions.

"I'm doing my-Fuck!" Briar Rose reacts quickly putting her Naginata up to take the attack. The weapon snaps in half under the weight of the monster's strength almost crashing down on Briar Rose if it wasn't for Maggie creating a portal beneath her.

Briar Rose falls out of the portal just a few feet away from Maggie, where Ana appears next to her. "Oh, are we having a reunion without me? That's not fair. My dear Magnolia, why didn't you call me out? I'm hurt." Another male pats Maggie on the head, his lips pulled into a pout.

"Aconite!" Maggie yelps, "I didn't think it was that serious..." She clears her throat, "Anyway, Briar Rose, I only have about four more of my portal pellets left. Make them count, cause it's starting to look like I'm gonna be an only child."

"How about we just pray and die then?" Briar Rose deadpans, standing up. "Ana, another weapon, if you please?"

"As we know, I'll be doing just the dy—Bree! I'm telling!" Maggie helps, clutching the back of her head while Briar Rose stands as if she hadn't just smacked Maggie.

With a spear in hand— "You're really digging long, pointed weapons today, aren't you, Ana?" —Briar Rose takes another charge at the monster, once again getting flung away from it and hitting another tombstone.

"Looks like this has been going on for a bit." Aconite comments, looking from Briar Rose's losing battle to Maggie, then to Ana.

"Maybe five or so minutes." Maggie breathes out, a little bit calmer now that Aconite was near.

"How about..." Briar Rose yells, "Instead of talking," She ducks, jabbing her spear into the beast, "You get _up _and help me!"

"Fighting isn't really my thing, though..." Maggie reminds her, "So I think it's best I'm over here."

"Aneri Magnolia!" Briar Rose snaps, getting thrown back near the group. The usage of her full first name has Maggie sighing and standing. She hands off the fae to Aconite, who pats Maggie on the head, flicking his fingers over her bun. Maggie then pulls a small, purple colored tablet from a candy box in her pocket.

A small light sparks above her hair, and upon eating the small tablet, the flame ignites brightly before dulling down into a purple colored flame above her head. "I don't know what you're expecting me to do..."

"I need you to be the distraction while I do my incantation." Briar Rose explains, "Clearly a heightened human isn't going to do anything against this, so I have to get higher."

"Is that your catchphrase or something? Because it seems like you say that a lot... and usually only to me." Maggie looks at the creature. They hadn't been talking for more than thirty seconds to a minute, but the creature seems frozen as it watched them, waiting for their next move. This was probably the slowest paced, yet most fearful fight Maggie had ever witnessed. The unknown was scary. She gulped, reminding herself of who she was with, and what they were here to do. "Remember, I've only got—"

"Four Magic Maggis pellets and one successful way of getting on my damn nerves. I remember." Briar Rose finishes, "Don't worry, I won't take that long."

With barely any reassurance from Briar Rose's words, Maggie takes off running towards the creature, who seems to have snapped out of its trance. It swipes just above Maggie, who screams, ducking and running around the creature. It swipes again, this time Maggie uses her portal to slip out of its grasp. She lands on top of it, smacking her body against it's slimy back and flopping to the ground with a groan. "What the shit!"

"Maggie, how about you throw a punch?" Aconite calls out, "She should really try punching, don't you agree?"

"You sound like Briar Rose." Ana comments, "Maggie can't punch because she'll do more damage to herself than to the creature, or have you forgotten that?"

"Just a little bit." Aconite chuckles. "You can do it, my dear! We're rooting for you!" Maggie screeches back at him wordlessly while Aconite waves his hand.

"Alright, I'm ready." Briar Rose breathes out, calming herself. She puts a hand out in front of her, the seal appearing once more, however, this time, Ana stands on the other side, his palm also out.

"_I call upon thee, Earth God, here my call, lend to me your tremendous power!" _Briar Rose draws a symbol within the seal, as Anastasius does the same. Roses bloom across Briar Rose's head, connected by gold hanging chains and vines in a circular crown. "_Deus Hoc Vult_ [𝟩]!"

"The half incantation? Are you practicing control?" Ana asks, almost impressed by Briar Rose. "This is a first."

"I'd love to go full on, but we both know I can't afford to pay for another cleanup." Briar Rose admits.

Maggie's screaming returns Briar Rose's attention back to the problem at hand. Briar Rose runs, darting with a heightened speed towards her sister and the creature, managing to snag Maggie out of the air before she could get hit once more.

"Took you long enough! And you didn't even do the whole incantation!" Maggie complained as they landed on the ground.

"It's been a while since I've done any incantation, okay?" Briar Rose flicks her, putting Maggie down on her feet. "_Thanks Briar Rose, you're the best. Thank you for making sure I didn't die, Briar Rose. Who could ask for a more thoughtful older sister than you? _is what you should be saying right about now."

"I'll say that... at your funeral!" Maggie pulls Briar Rose out of the way of the creature's attack. "It doesn't look like we're gonna be able to defeat this thing, so just try to capture it."

"You're gonna have to run distractions while I set up the perimeter, then." Briar Rose informs her, "You and Aconite can help too, you know!" She gives the two a look, "You're Gods, you can definitely still do the muscle hustle over here!"

"Aw, I would, but I'm holding this fairy a-an—_Ana _!" Aconite's whine turns into a mangled scream as he was forcibly thrown at a high speed towards the creature. While the creature roars and counters Aconite, who is able to turn himself around mid-air to throw a well-timed punch at the creature, Maggie sighs once more and runs back towards it, muttering profanities under her breath.

Briar Rose plucks a flower petal from her crown, placing it on the ground. It glows briefly before it disappears into the grass. As Maggie and Aconite continue to be tossed around by the creature, Briar Rose, now joined by Ana, begin laying petals around the area surrounding the creature.

"Do you think we have enough?" Briar Rose asks Ana, who looks around the area, noting the glinting flower petals dissolving into the ground.

"You better have enough!" Maggie pants from beside them while Aconite gets tossed into another tree. "I-I'm coming... d-down..." Maggie pants, sighing one last time as the flame flickers above her head then goes out completely, only a trace of smoke indicating the flame was left. "Yup, and I'm out for the count."

"I think we'll be good. Briar Rose, speak the incantation." Ana urges the girl. Briar Rose nods, steeling herself with a heady breath. Holding her palm out, Briar Rose once again summons spiritual energy into the appendage. With her quick speed, Briar Rose zig-zags her way to the creature, landing a solid hit on it's turned back.

"_Stupefaciunt [𝟪]!" _Briar Rose yelps when her hand makes contact. She flips one-handed over the creature, landing right in front of it. The creature wails, moving to swipe at Briar Rose, but the paralyzing effect quickly spreads, stopping the creature in its movement. "Alright, Rosa Est [𝟫]!" Briar Rose's eyes glow a sparkling gold color, streaks of energy trailing off. "_Vitem tenuit_ [10]!"

Starting from the petal nearest Ana and Maggie, a large, thick vine shoots out of the ground slamming down over the creature and connecting to the ground opposite. In quick succession, all of the vines slam down over the creature, pinning it to the ground before it can move.

The creature struggles, but ultimately cannot remove itself from Briar Rose's vine trap. The group of four approaches the creature, with Aconite slowly limping over. Briar Rose looks down at the creature, concentration on keeping the vines tightly pulled over the creature. "All in a day's work." Briar Rose manages to strain out.

"That was more like a week's worth." Maggie comments, "What the hell is this thing, do either of you know?"

Aconite and Ana look over the creature, then turn to each other. Aconite shrugs, "I've never seen anything like this in all my years."

"I haven't either. Maybe it's some new form of hybrid? Or a created creature." Ana suggests, listing on his fingers. "We should probably take it back to the headquarters; maybe someone there has seen it before."

"That's our next course of action. Ana, help me figure out how to transport this thing." Briar Rose smacks her hand against the vines, causing the creature to wail once more. She slaps it again, to which it wails once more. About to go in for a third time, Ana grabs her hand.

"That's enough. Or did you forget the part of your pact about living creatures?" Ana scolds her. Briar Rose scoffs, rolling her eyes.

While Ana and Briar Rose set about making the vine hold portable, Maggie takes to walking around the creature, taking in details, though this is much harder now, with all of the vines wrapped around its body. The creature wails almost pitifully, though Maggie feels little to no pity for the creature. "You almost killed me, many times. And now you wanna whine like a dog."

Annoyed, Maggie slaps her hand against the vines, forgetting that her thumb wasn't as green as her sisters, and like a curse, her inability to maintain any kind of greenery reared its head. Two of the vines shrivel into brown, dried material, snapping off and freeing a part of the creature. Briar Rose whips around, hearing the screeching sound get louder as the creature once again begins to struggle against its confines.

Just as she approaches to try reapplying the vines, the creature manages to free itself, knocking both Maggie and Briar Rose into opposite directions. With one final wail, the creature runs off. Ana helps Briar Rose stands as Aconite does the same for Maggie.

"What happened?" Briar Rose asked. Maggie clears her throat, "Did you touch the vines, Maggie?"

"I forgot," Maggie admits, looking down. Usually, the girl was extremely careful around her sister's plants and the fact that she let the thing loose again made her feel a little ashamed. Especially after Briar Rose and Ana finally confined the creature. If it were Aconite the vines wouldn't have frayed so easily, however, control was something he had and surprisingly something Maggie lacked. "Should we go after it?"

"Yes!" Briar Rose answers, placing a hand on Maggie's shoulder, squeezing lightly. Maggie frowned, though she patted Briar Rose's hand. "It gave us a hard time— attacked us and the fae unprovoked and it's a danger to the spirits around here. Maggie, can you catch the trail? We'll have to call for backup since you're out of Magic Mana...I might have to go full in order to catch up..."

Maggie blinks a few times, her vision clearing as she and Aconite stand side by side. Putting a hand on Maggie's shoulder, Aconite nods. Maggie puts her hand out, waving it over the grass, just a few paces in front of them, a path of sickly black spiritual energy appears. "It shouldn't be far from here, let's get going."

Briar Rose nods, raising her wrist to use her SpiriWatch when it rings. Briar Rose answers the call, only to see a lone man standing there. "Commander Fleur, peace be with you." Briar Rose greets, saluting him.

"Captain." Commander Fleur nods, "Have you finished your assignment?"

"Almost, Commander." Briar Rose admits, looking over to her companions, "Is this urgent?"

"Yes, suspend your activities and return to base immediately." The Commander demands, leaving no room for argument, however, Briar Rose speaks up.

"If I can be frank, I don't believe this activity should be suspended until a later time, Commander. You see-"

"Return to base immediately, Captain Briar Rose." Commander Fleur cuts her off. "I expect you back by 1830." The call cuts out almost immediately afterward and Briar Rose sighs. Leave it to the Commander to leave no room for one final comeback in the most crucial moments.

"That doesn't sound good." Aconite comments, "He always says 'bye'."

"During a courtesy call, yes. This seemed to be more than that, unfortunately," Maggie sighs, glancing around at the damage that their little assignment caused.

"Well, all we can do at the moment is return to base as he said. Let's move out, team. And bring the fairy."

* * *

**_Terms to Know_**

[1] - "toe up" that's messed up

[2] - "dawg ass" he sucks/he's trash

[3] - "ghulgh" - maggie wasn't having it, makes this noise a lot

[4] - "lah girls" little girls

[5] - "bucked up" excited

[6] - "trade" a very fine boy

[7] - "Deus Hoc Vult" - God Wills It

[8] - "Stupefaciunt" - stun

[9] - "Rose Est" - rose vines

[10] - "Vitem tenuit" - hold of vines


	3. Mission II

_Interlude Notes_

-Scrappy gets snappy and Maggie loves smacking things.

-Wheel of fortune: in which the girls are given strange, extremely vague fortunes.

-Love is in the air? More like injuries and stupidity.

-I love rock n' roll: and apparently, Ricky and Briar Rose do, too.

-You can't be a cult without a black cloak.

-Mutated Dogs? What's in the water supply?

* * *

_August 20, 2018_

_7:45:25 PM _

_**Southern Sector**_

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

* * *

"You're looking really banged up." Maggie keeps her stride with Briar Rose, whose natural pace has slowed due to her injuries. Brushing the stray hairs away from her forehead, Maggie cut her eyes at her sister, looking the girl up and down. Saying she was a little worse for wear was a complete understatement; torn fabric, bruises marring her skin, and a limp rather fierce. It was going to be rather amusing seeing what kind of excuse she came up with tomorrow about some of the more superficial injuries that could be seen.

Maggie combed her loose hairs back into her bun, having an easier time walking down the long hall. She was a little dirty but compared to her sister, who had the middle name _Scrappy Doo_, she was left with no marks from the battle. Since, she _of course_, wasn't the one that was fighting the insane creature that gave Briar Rose a run for her money. Although she was a little dirty and a bit tired from her exhausted spiritual energy, Maggie fortunately still had enough pep in her step to rub it in Briar Rose's face.

Briar Rose scoffs, giving Maggie a look, "Well _duh_. I was thrown around by fuckin' Slender Man Skeletor. You were there, or was my pain not important enough to you?" Briar Rose raises her hand, jerking it as if she were going to hit Maggie.

"Okay now, you hit me again and you might mess up the only good hand you have left." Maggie teases, running just out of Briar Rose's reach and smacking her head against one of the ill-placed columns in the hallway. She reels back, then drops into a squat, groaning from the pain exploding across her forehead. The girl wished that she could say just her luck, but it was obvious she didn't have any.

Briar Rose laughs, patting Maggie on the back and running past her, "Don't mess up your only good _face_, Aneri!" Just as Briar Rose was about to round the corner, she skids to an abrupt halt and arched so that she wouldn't collide with the person who walked out in front of her. The woman herself didn't seem too bothered by Briar Rose's quick appearance as if she expected her to be there. "Oh! Researcher Dąbrowski, a surprise to see you here in the base and not out in the field."

Researcher Dąbrowski smiles at Briar Rose, then looks past her to Maggie who is staggering slowly towards them, a hand on her head to alleviate some of her pain. "Yes, while I wish it would have been under better circumstances...it's still very good to see you girls. I came all the way from Texas for this."

"Is it related to why the Commander called us back?" Maggie asks, "And what's in Texas?"

"Sightings of a pack of Ozark Howlers [1]." Researcher Dąbrowski's eyes gleam, "We've been following their migration patterns for the better part of the year, and somehow, we found a pack of them in Texas."

"Ozark Howlers? Did you get photos? They're supposed to be death omens." Maggie asks, eyes sparkling in a similar manner to the woman in front of her. Researcher Dąbrowski only nods, tapping her watch to look for pictures to show off, "Do the Ozark Howlers have to do with why we were called?"

Researcher Dąbrowski stops mid tap, then looks at the girls, "Oh, Commander Fleur didn't tell you?" The girls shake their heads, giving the older woman an odd stare, "It's about Ricky."

"Ricky? What happened to him? Is he in trouble for not showing up for our investigation?" Briar Rose carefully crosses her arms, wincing only slightly as she does so.

"No, unfortunately, Ricky's been injured after taking on an investigation of his own." Researcher Dąbrowski scoffs, shaking her head, _"Ti gason estipid_ [2]." The hint of urgent concern in her voice has Briar Rose and Maggie exchanging looks.

"We shouldn't waste any more time then." Briar Rose clears her throat, "Let's get to the infirmary."

"Looks like you'll be needing a trip there yourself, care to share what happened with you?" Researcher Dąbrowski raises an eyebrow, curious.

"We'll probably have to speak with the Commander about it, so might as well wait a bit." Maggie informs her. The three lapse into silence as they begin walking, Maggie's eyes glued down at her feet while Briar Rose stares ahead. Researcher Dąbrowski looks between the two, then clears her throat.

"How about a fortune reading?" She snaps her fingers, three cards appearing between her pointer finger and her thumb. A fortune reading, the best way to diffuse any kind of tense mood in her opinion. "Ah, here we've got...The Emperor, Ace of Cups and...ooh! The Fool, and you know what? They're all upright. This is a really good one, you know."

"The Emperor represents a male figure, how is that good for us?" Maggie scoffs, "Ace of Cups? The Fool? Briar Rose was a fool to think she could take on that creature by herself."

"And you're a fool to think you won't get smacked if you keep talkin'." Briar Rose counters, further messing up Maggie's hair. The shorter girl pushes her sister away with a furrow in her brow, once again combing the strays back into some kind of order. "Researcher Dąbrowski, please continue your reading, I wanna hear it."

"Read in this order, this fortune can mean a new beginning for new feelings to arise with someone who may become a long-term partner for you." Researcher Dąbrowski concludes, shaking her hand, the cards disappear in a flutter, leaving Briar Rose star-struck by the reading.

"R-Really! Like fer real?" Briar Rose stops walking, grabbing onto Researcher Dąbrowski and shaking her. "Like...new feelings...like feelings of...love?"

"Yes, Briar Rose." Researcher Dąbrowski chuckles, pulling herself from Briar Rose's grip. "The reading is the same for both of you. I wish you blessed luck in your romantic endeavors, as the Gods of the Cards smiles down upon you."

"It's about time!" Briar Rose stomps her foot, "Don't you agree, Maggis?"

"No." Maggie says curtly, "Anyway, we're here. Wrap it up." She didn't care much for the romantic talk that Briar Rose was always so invested in. Her talents and attention were much better suited to research purposes than caring about boys or whatever it was Briar Rose did in her free time.

Researcher Dąbrowski stared at the two girls for a moment, a slight smile on her lips. "Let's go see this idiot boy."

Maggie pushes open the door to the infirmary, and the three are immediately greeted by hushed words in a language neither of the girls speaks. "—but seriously, dad. Thing was all touchin' on me. I asked it to buy me dinner—back me up, Maya, I did, right?—but some people just don't see my charm. Just like to get straight to the action." Ricky easily switched back to English upon noting the newcomers in the room.

"Yo, Ricky. Sector Commander Dąbrowski." Briar Rose threw up her good hand in greeting, "Heard you got rocked, boy. I heard there was a silver platter wit' yo' ass on it. What's that about? Thought you were the Great and Powerful Ricky wit' tha' God Body. Right now it just seems like you're the Minor and Powerless Ricky wit' the Mortal Body."

"First you come into my infirmary room. Give me a weak hello. Then you insult me. Can they leave?" Ricky asks his father, who only shakes his head, clearly amused by Briar Rose's greeting.

"You deserve it, idiot boy." Researcher Dąbrowski approaches with a quick, purposeful stride, smacking Ricky on the back of the head once she reaches him, "I was so worried about you, but here you are, making the quips and the funny one-liners. Do you even need the hospital room?"

"_They_? I clearly haven't said anything yet and you're already trying to throw me out. Guess that's why you got your butt beat," Maggie not so easily climbs her way up onto the end of Ricky's infirmary bed, crossing her legs underneath her and pinched him affectionately on the leg.

"I already got whupped on by the beast, now everybody wanna give me these hits n' all this." Ricky scrunches up his legs, trying to make himself appear smaller.

"I haven't hit you yet, but keep talkin' and I might." Briar Rose threatens, approaching the bed as well. "You already know your training regime is gonna be doubled soon as you're out."

"I thought you'd say that." Ricky sighs, "Man, and here I thought I would get some sympathy from at least my momma." Ricky sniffles, making his bottom lip quiver. "Momma gon' hit me. _Me_! Her only-est son."

"Might wanna triple yours then," Maggie picks at the linen blanket covering the bed, ignoring the boy's comment in place of instigating something else. Ricky immediately zones his attention on Maggie, then turns to Briar Rose, who is staring at Maggie with a steely gaze.

"Oooh, what's that mean?" Ricky nudges Maggie, "Don't keep ol' Ricky out the loop, right?"

Maggie, with a juvenile smirk against her lips, looked up at Briar Rose teasingly. Briar Rose gave a small, almost unnoticeable twitch of her head, trying to forbid the girl from saying anything, but Maggie instead shifted on the bed to launch into her story. "Well, you see—"

"Good, everyone's here." The door opens once again and this time, the Commander walks in, followed closely by another individual. The two come to stand behind Briar Rose, "Glad you could all make it. I know it was a bit of travel time for you both, Janet, Maximus."

"Well, someone has to come see about this boy." Janet sighs, "So what happened to him?"

"I can tell the story myself, you know?" Ricky cut in, looking between all of the adults in the room who were acting like he was a child. Neither of them responded as they continued to talk like he hadn't even said anything. The boy gave the other two teens in the room a look, to which they returned with one of their own. Briar Rose was surprised no one tried to pop him in the mouth for being a smartass, but she guessed they were giving him a grace period until he healed up.

"We were waiting for his captain to arrive before we spoke about it." Commander Fleur informs her, "All that we are aware of is that Maya was able to escape with Ricky to the nearest safe house, where they were then transported back here. Ricky was unconscious the entire time."

"So, Ricky barely made it to the fight, huh?" Briar Rose, not being able to miss an opportunity to pick fun at him, turned her attention on Ricky, then to Maya who was curled up on the bed, having been dozing for most of the conversation.

"Actually, I _did_ fight the creature, Briar Rose. Some kind of weird dog thing?" Ricky tilted his head, "All I know is, I was holding my own in that fight. You weren't even there, so you don't know what even happened between me and that mutated dog!"

"Dogs don't stand like that and you know it, Ricky." Maya yawned, her ears flicking about. "It was more like a penguin-but a really deformed penguin."

"With a hole in its stomach. Yeesh, something out of an eldritch horror show." Ricky shivered at his memory. Listening to Ricky's words, Maggie continues to pick at the blanket, a blank expression clouding over her face. _Mutated dog...deformed penguin...hole?_ The girl perked up, head tilting to the side in thought as she took all of this new information in. It all sounded rather familiar, and a little too close for comfort. Briar Rose gave her a strange look, and she shifted on the bed again, ready to express her revelation.

"By chance..." Maggie speaks up, turning slightly to look at Ricky, "Did it have some kind of mask on, that was white?"

"Yeah, really freaky with a cult cloak too." Maya adds in, "We barely made any scratches on it even after Ricky ascended."

Maggie slaps Ricky's leg a few times, her excitement getting the better of her, "I thought the same thing too!" Ricky winced, carefully nudging the girl's hand away from his leg.

"Glad the telepathy in the room is working, but for those of us not involved in it, can we speak with words?" Maximus speaks up, "Cloaks and masks? What's that all about?"

"While investigating the cemetery—which, by the way, Briar Rose has a list of chores for you, Commander—we ended up facing off against a creature with similar characteristics to the one Ricky went up against. White mask, black cloak...what I'm assuming can be considered a thick outer skin due to the inability at piercing it under normal circumstances. These two creatures must be from the same race, however, we don't know what race it is."

"That's...concerning." The Commander presses a hand to his chin, "Ven, you've been around for a bit, does the description ring any bells to you?" The young man that stood in the corner begin to blush when all attention was turned to him. He hadn't said anything the entire time, and with the current information they were just given, he didn't think he could be of much help.

"Not particularly..." Ven responds, voice quiet, "Maybe it's a new form of beast."

"Do you have more descriptions, I can whip up a drawing of it if you do." Janet adds in, "This sounds very interesting, do you think they have weird grazing patterns as well? Can they take off the mask? What about the cloak? Is there-"

"Okay, dear." Maximus pats his wife's hand, trying to calm her from her tangent of questions. The woman always got riled up when confronted with a new species of supernatural creature. "I'm pretty sure Maggie, nor Maya for that matter, got the whole diagnosis of the creature and it's habits since Briar Rose and Ricky were fighting both of them."

"Well, weird grazing patterns is right. That thing almost took a bite out of a fae who set up a liminal space in the cemetery. There aren't many creatures who have fairy in their diets." Briar Rose comments, crossing her arms, "We tried to capture it for the science ner-I mean research departments to study, but due to a mishap, it was able to escape." At that, Maggie avoids eye contact and bites the tip of her thumbnail.

"This is very concerning." The Commander reiterates, frowning. "We'll start with Ricky's mission, then follow up with Captain Briar Rose and Agent Maggie's."

* * *

_August 20, 2018_

_9:00:01 PM _

_Southern Sector, New Orleans, Louisiana_

* * *

"Is there anything else important that you need to inform me of pertaining to your missions?" The Commander asks the four, shifting in his chair. Ven continues scribbling down notes, seated next to the Commander, but if one were to glance at his notes, they would see he was just doodling on the paper. By this point, both tales had been told in detail, some more dramatic than others. Maximus and Janet had made themselves comfortable in chairs near Ricky's bed, while Briar Rose had migrated to the bed, sitting up near the top with Ricky while Maggie retained her position near the foot of the bed with Maya.

Briar Rose and Maggie trade looks, as do Maya and Ricky. Ultimately, it is Briar Rose who speaks. "I believe we've relayed all the details of our missions to you, Commander."

"Excellent." The Commander clears his throat, "I'll expect your detailed mission reports on my desk by Friday at the latest." With this said, the Commander stands up, "Let's leave Ricky to recover a bit more."

The group of them stands, Maggie pushing off of the bed with a small pat to Ricky's leg while Briar Rose uses her good hand to finish up a handshake with Ricky. He waves at the two girls as they go first, following after the Commander.

Ricky's parents linger in the room with him for a bit longer. Briar Rose shuts the door after she and Maggie have exited and turns, coming face to face with the Commander. "Captain, Agent." Commander Fleur addresses them both. The two stand up straighter, their bones cracking from having been sitting for so long. At the tone of his voice, Briar Rose already knew that she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "Your activities are to be suspended until Ricky has officially healed...and by default, yourself as well," He gives Briar Rose a piercing look, clearly able to see through her charade. "This creature seems dangerous, even for your squadron. Do not pursue it as I know you would."

"Yes, Commander." Maggie's response is immediate and accompanied by a curt nod and salute. Briar Rose stands still for a moment, watching the Commander, who in turn raises an eyebrow, waiting.

"Yes...Commander." Briar Rose finally mumbles out, nodding and saluting, albeit much slower than Maggie.

"Good. I'll look forward to seeing your reports. Commit greatness to your heart and excel where the blessed may depart." The Commander bids them farewell and walks down the hall. Just as he does so, Ricky's parents exit his room, bidding the girls goodnight before they too take their leave down the hall.

Rigidly, Briar Rose turns, opening Ricky's room door and pulling a squawking Maggie in with her. As soon as the door closes, Briar Rose sinks to her knees, "No!" She wails, "I can't be...suspended! This is blasphemy!"

"This isn't blasphemy. Blasphemy is the act or offense of speaking sacrilegiously about God or sacred things. Or profane language, which Commander did neither of." Maggie leans against the wall, checking the time on her phone calmly. "This, however, is what happens when you get wrecked in a fight." Maggie tells her, "Get up and stop the dramatics. Didn't you wanna get home for that Fritay[3]?"

"Y'all having Fritay? Man...I wanna go home already!" Ricky whines from the bed. "How come Briar Rose got wrecked like me but she gets to walk around and have Fritay?"

"It's fine," Briar Rose sniffles, "It's okay...Everything's fine. Because..." She stands up, "I had my fingers crossed!" She wildly whirls around on Maggie, showing her crossed fingers, then thrusts them out so Ricky can see. "We're _still_ going on a creature hunt. Maybe we'll join a cult!"

"You say that like joining a cult is supposed to be _fun_. If anything, a cult is blasphemous." Ricky deadpans, "Bring me some Fritay!" Briar Rose opens the door, dragging Maggie out of the room with not even so much as a glance towards Ricky. "Briar, Maggie? Bring me some Fritay! I'm serious!"

* * *

_Terms to Know_

-[1] Ozark Howler: is a mythological creature that is purported to live in remote areas in Arkansas, Missouri, Oklahoma, and Texas.

-[2] Ti gason estipid: stupid boy

-[3] Fritay: is a fried food of haitian descent, made with potatoes or meats


End file.
